Nuketown
Nuketown is nineth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot The 3 Trio is seen walking towards 3 shadowed man. "Are you completely sure this is what we want?" 3XTER asks the shadows, holding a remote-like device in his hand. "No..." The shadowed man reveals to be an unknown general. "It's even better." 3XTER activates the remote control, which writes "BOMBS ACTIVATED" on the screen. "What bombs, you cheater?" 3XTER asks the general. "This will blow up the Earth in 5 hours, though the bombs can only be stopped in 2 hours." The general answers. "How many bombs are we talking about here?" 3XTER wonders. "10. Though one is truly, NOO-CLEAR!" General says as he goes loca. "This wasn't part of the deal, you cheater!" 3XTER gets angry. "TOUGH33, do your thing." TOUGH33 walks to General and cracks his knuckles, and the screen fades to black. -THEME SONG- Carl, GCB and Clover are seen sitting outside of Pizza Hut, eating pizza and drinking Pepsi. Carl squeezes his can of Pepsi, and the Pepsi flows in his mouth. "Do you have to drink like that?" Clover says as she munches pizza. "Yes." Carl says and squeezes the can again, this time Pepsi explodes all over his face. "Got it, no more squeezing." GCB laughs. "I'll save mine for later." GCB puts his Pepsi can in his back pocket. Carl stands up the table and suddenly The 3 Trio teleports behind him. "AAAH! 3 TRIO!" Carl hides under a table. "What's the panic, chump?" Clover says while looking at Carl. "They're so creepy." Carl says in fear. Clover looks at GCB and GCB shrugs. "We're not here to fight. We're here...uh...well..TOUGH33?" 3XTER gets lost in his words. "We prebought illegal weapons and one of them is maaaybe a remote bomb starter that starts 10 bombs, one of them being nuclear, and they will explode in 5 hours which will doom the whole Earth, and you have only 2 hours to disarm them." TOUGH33 says fastly. "You idiotic moron." 3XTER facepalms. Carl laughs. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-WHAT?! Illegal bombs?! WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Carl freaks out. "Calm down, monkey-brain!" Clover says. "BOMBS?! ARE YOU INSANE?!" Clover freaks out even more than Carl. "Wooooow. Real help. Now, where is that remote?" GCB asks. "Right here, acctually." 3XTER takes out the remote and gives it to GCB. "STUPID REMOTE!" Carl lifts up a table and prepares to throw it on the remote. "You're that strong?" GCB asks. Carl realizes he's only freaking out and suddenly falls down along with the table. "We need to split up. The first bomb is..." GCB locates bombs. "In Austria." "The coldland? I guess i'm going to Austria then." Carl sighs. "I'm going too." Clover says. "Aaaand the second bomb is in...Chicago." GCB says. "I'm going there." "You can't go alone." Ester suddenly appears. "You spy on us all the time like that?" Carl asks. "No, i just heard what you were talking about." Ester says. "So, you're going with GCB?" Carl half-freaks out. "Yes." Ester says. "Okay, let's split up." Carl says. "Wait! Another bomb for The 3 Trio...it's...in Slovenia." GCB says. "Fine." 3XTER crosses arms. "Let's split up! But first..." Carl walks to GCB. "Don't think about doing anything with my girl." Carl makes an serious face. "No worries, buddy!" GCB smiles nervously. "Good." Carl transforms. "I don't think Pwnfist can fly." Pwnfist slaps Xtratrix and transforms. "Stitchbolt can, though." Stitchbolt flies off, and Clover turns on her Jetpack, and follows Stitchbolt. "We could just use a bus to Chicago." GCB says and Ester agrees. Later, somewhere in air, 11:05 AM Stitchbolt is propulsing blue and yellow electricity, while Clover's jetpack starts malfunctioning. "Uh, Carl?" Clover says nervously while the jetpack electrocutes. "Huh?" Stitchbolt stops propulsing but still flies. "I don't think my jetpack is working..." Clover's jetpack stops working. "Properly." Clover starts falling down. "Clover!" Stitchbolt unleashes a strong ray of electricity and propulses down to save Clover. "Got'cha!" Stitchbolt grabs Clover for her jetpack. "Thanks for the save." Clover smiles. "No prob!" Stitchbolt lands. "We're here." "So, where's the bomb?" Clover says. "I don't...fricking...know." Stitchbolt says. Scene shifts to Croatia, where Carl's dad, Damian is looking out the window. Damian suddenly sees a UFO(The 3 Trio's spaceship). "What." Scene shifts back to Carl and Clover. Stitchbolt starts shaking. "It's so cold!" "You're telling me." Clover takes out her Compowder and switches to winter suit. "Lucky you." Stitchbolt reverts to Carl and suddenly freezes. "Carl?" Clover waves her hand in front of Carl's face, but he does nothing. "He froze." Scene shifts to GCB and Ester. Upgrade is upgrading the bomb and Ester is looking around. "Come on, come on!" Upgrade says and the bomb breaks and deactivates. Upgrade detransforms. "One bomb, done." GCB says through his Omnitrix. "We need some help. Okay, Carl needs some help." Clover answers GCB through the Compowder. GCB looks at Carl, frozen through the the hologram. "Uh-uh. Try to slap his Xtratrix." GCB stops the call. Clover kicks the Xtratrix symbol and Carl slowly turns into Eye Guy, but still freezing. Suddenly, he fires a fire ray which melts the ice on him. "I don't want to be freezed ever again." Clover hears beeping and looks at the bomb. "10 MORE SECONDS! CARL, FAST!" Eye Guy fires a ray from his chest into the bomb and it deactivates and explodes into a small explosion. "Phew!" "Great! What's next?" Clover says. "Africa. Go there, me and Ester are going to..." GCB speaks through the Xtratrix, but Eye Guy breaks his speech. "Wait, no need! I can deactivate all of them just by one flight with Eye Guy, my laser beam clearly deactivates them at all costs!" Eye Guy says. "That's a good idea, Shennyson. 3 bombs are off, you can turn off 6, but not the last one, it has to be overpowered at all costs." 3XTER also calls on Xtratrix. "Deal." Eye Guy flies in the air. "Wait, Eye Guy can seriously fly?" Eye Guy fires laser beams from all his eyes, all over the Earth. GCB looks at the bomb remote, which says only one is left. "Great, Carl! Only one, and it's in...CANADA!" Eye Guy freaks out, reverts to Carl and falls down. "Okey, back to Canada." Carl transforms. "Oh. My. God. Stretchguy??! YES!" Stretchguy morphs into a pterodactyl-like animal. "Hop on, Clover!" Clover hops on Stretchguy and he flies away. Later, Canada, Ontario-11:55 AM "The last bomb is on...the top of the building?" Carl jawdrops. "That's a tall building." GCB says. "And a beautiful time for a BIG turn of events." 3XTER says and TOUGH33, general from first scene and his soldiers aim their guns at Carl, GCB, Clover and Ester. "Oh really?!" Carl says, slaps the Xtratrix and glows up. "Carl?" Clover gets freaked out by Xtratrix's spinning transformation. The spin transformation blasts in the air, leading to revealing Carl transformed. "What am i?" Unknown alien looks around. "Disco. Seventies. So groovy. Well, SpazzJam'll have to do!" SpazzJam fires magic at the soldiers and TOUGH33, leading to TOUGH33's gun being turned into a disco ball. "Aww, lame alien!" Clover gets sad. "Come on, everybody! I know what'll make you shake those groove-thangs!" SpazzJam fires more magic rays and the soldiers' outfits turn into disco outfits. "Not what i was going for. Not even sure what i said." "Come on, Carl! Try something else!" Ester yells. "If i knew what." SpazzJam tries firing another magic ray at the general, dressing him up as a balet dancer. "You have humiliated the race of Huurmhands!" General gets mad. "ARMY! FIRE!" The soldiers fire red beams at SpazzJam. "Ow! Ugh! Y-all! That stings, and tickles." SpazzJam says as his suit is all torn. "Just when i thought i'd make everything GROO-VAY!" SpazzJam dances the Can-Can. "Carl, sorry to break your Can'sCan's, but we have only 5 minutes until the last bomb explodes." GCB says. SpazzJam stops dancing. "FIVE MINUTES?!" SpazzJam slaps his Xtratrix, and just in the second he slaps it, TOUGH33 throws a shock can at SpazzJam. "Carl?" GCB, Clover and Ester shock. "I'm a 3 Trio guy? La-a-aaaaaaaame!" Carl3 climbs the building to get to the bomb, and so do Clover and GCB. "Ester, cover us!" "Suuuure...NO problemo.." Ester yawns. Soldiers start firing rays at Carl3. "Ow!!" Carl3 develops a blue beam and fires it at the ground. "You have a very loose aim." Clover says. "Shut up." Carl3 reverts back to Carl. "Yawn! Just a little more..." Carl tries to reach the bomb, but the soldiers fire beams at him, resulting in shattering his shirt and stinging him. "Ow. Ow, ow, ow. OOOOW!" "Carl! Carl, pal, you can't give up now!" GCB says to Carl as Carl starts becoming unconscious. "I know...but..just...i'm completely out of power." Carl says. "Hey, wait! I know what'll put sparks in your plugs!" GCB grabs the Pepsi can out of his back pocket, and squeezes it, while the can opens and Pepsi lands in Carl's mouth, and he powers up in a style similair to Popeye, along with the tune. "Good thinking!" Carl jumps, and lands on the bomb, smacking it and deactivating it. "Now who's overpowered?" Carl jumps from the building and while falling, he transforms into Astrodactyl. "So long, suckers!" Astrodactyl fires blue shock rays and they explode, revealing they were robots. "NO!" General shocks. "Dag-nabbit!" 3XTER freaks out. "Let's get out of here before the cops come!" The 3 Trio dissappears, while Astrodactyl ties General up. "Squawk! Police, one baddie in Ontario, Corner of Charlie Wolkken. Carl Shennyson reporting." Astrodactyl speaks on the Xtratrix and then reverts back. "Let's finish our pizza's and Pepsi's!" GCB says while patting his stomach. Carl burps loudly. "You son of a..." Clover tries to swear, but the episode ends. END Characters *Carl *GCB *Clover *Ester *Damian(short cameo) Villains *The 3 Trio *Unnamed General(first appearance) *Soldiers Aliens Used By Carl *Pwnfist *Stitchbolt *Eye Guy *SpazzJam(first appearance) *Carl3(first appearance) *Astrodactyl(first reappearance) By GCB *Upgrade(first appearance) Trivia *At the end of the episode, Clover wasn't really gonna finish with the "b-word", she was gonna say "You son of a gun". Category:Episodes